Communication network systems are continuously facing constraints in the amount of time, bandwidth, efficiency and other similar factors that must be considered for the network to operate as desired. Mobile communication systems are no exception to the common constraints experienced by data networks.
A mobile communication system may include mobile stations (MSs), base stations (BSs), base station controllers (BSC), base station managers (BSMs), mobile switching centers (MSCs) and other hardware devices that are required to provide voice, data and other services to the subscribers of such services. In addition to the various communication devices, common protocols and standards, such as, file transfer protocol (FTP), Internet protocol (IP), various operating systems (OSs), stream control transmission protocol (SCTP), simple network management protocol (SNMP) may also be required to operate the communication services offered by the network.
The conventional communication infrastructure of providing one MSC to a plurality of BSCs is illustrated in the prior art diagram of FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, a single platform MSC 104 provides communication services to multiple BSCs 101-103. However, as a single physical and/or virtual device, the MSC 104 may experience challenges in accommodating the needs of multiple BSCs 101-103, especially in growing communication networks where more BSCs will likely be added limiting the already limited amount of resources available to the MSC 104. Limited resources, such as, bandwidth, port availability, and other constraints currently offered by conventional communication network infrastructures could limit the growth and success of such communication networks.